


Be my Player 2?

by TrashyTavros



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Quirks my friend made up, Two good bois, cute gay stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyTavros/pseuds/TrashyTavros
Summary: A little thing I decided to do. This is my first post on here so it will probably suck. Anyways inspiration is a cute ship me and my friend came up with! Hope you enjoy (if that's possible)!





	Be my Player 2?

A certain goldbood walked to an arcade in The Outglut. Surprisingly it was one of the things that survived the fire. He was Kuprum Maxlol and he was waiting for his friend to come along while thinking of being the most wonderful battery to the wonderful heiress Trizza. He sighed and pulled out his phone. It was decorated with symbols of lightning bolts and the case protecting his phone was a fuschia color with the rims being yellow. He texted his moirall Folykl with this message. "HOW ARE YOU DO+IN?' She replied with "i-m li-ste-ni-ng to- chi-ptune- re-mi-xe-s a-nd i- sti-ll sme-ll. bu-t se-ri-o-u-sly tho-, wha-t's a- sho-we-r?" Kuprum giggled and texted back "I WILL TELL YOU WHEN I GET BACK." Folkyl grinned and said "i- kn-ow y-o-u a-r-e g-o-ing to- te-ll ze-be-de- yo-u-r fe-e-li-ngs to- hi-m so-, i-f yo-u- two- ki-ss, se-nd a- pi-c ;)" His face blushed with a gold complexion and put his phone away. He saw a figure walking towards him.

Another man went to his friend. He was also another goldblood. His name was Zebede Tongva and he was quite the aspiring beekeeper. He saw Kuprum and ran to him. He said 'hello kuprum! how are you doing and where are we?" Kuprum responded with "WE ARE AT ONE OF MY FA+VOR+ITE AR+CADES!" He smiled with his spiky toothed grin as his excitement was through the gambrel. Zebede said "iz it open? i don't zee any lights on." Kuprum said "I MIGHT HAVE SNEAKED THE KEYS FROM A CER+TAIN SOME+ONE. IN CASE YOU ARE WON+DER+ING I AM TAL+KING AB+OUT THE OWN+ER." Zebede said "yeah i figured that out quickly. bezidez at least you aren't a buzzkill." He waited for Kuprum to understand his pun. He finally got it and laughed for a while making Zebede feeling fuzzy inside.

Kuprum opened the door and turned on the lights. A technicolor view of multiple games lit up the room. Kuprum did a cute pose with his hands presenting the room. He said "WEL+COME TO THE FUN!" Zebede's eyes lit up with what appeared to be stars in his eyes. He said "woah! thiz is awezome!" Kuprum said 'WHAT GAME DO YOU WANT TO PLAY?' Zebede said to him "that zerpent game looks like it would bee fun." Kuprum giggled at the pun and replied with "SURE! WHAT+EV+ER YOU WANT HON+EY!" Zebede blushed while Kuprum realized what he said. He said with a flustered look "...UM IG+NORE THAT LAST PART PLEASE." Zebede nodded and they played a variety of games, and each was filled with laughter and fun. While they were about to finish a fighting game, Kuprum said to Zebede 'YOU CAN DO THIS ZE+BE+DE!" HIs encouragement made Zebede feel warm and tingly, which in turn, made him win. Kuprum looked down and said "LIST+EN...THIS MIGHT SEEM WEIRD." Zebede said "what iz it? you zeemed to be fluztered around me whenever i did zomething." Kuprum said "MAY+BE I SHOULD+'NT SAY IT HERE. LET'S WALK BACK TO MY HIVE. IT'S BET+TER TO SAY IT THERE." Zebede was confused but said "okay?" They walked home together and Kuprum decided to hold his hand on the way there. It was surprising at first, but it was lovely.

They arrived over there in a couple of minutes and Zebede said "what'z the matter kuprum? you zeem to bee zad." Kuprum smiled at the pun and said "OKAY...ZE+BE+DE...I-I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU. YOUR SMILE, YOUR HUM+OR, AND ES+PE+CIAL+LY YOUR LAUGH. YOU ARE JUST...PER+FECT. I KNOW YOU DON'T FEEL THE SAME BUT-" Zebede cut him off with words that made Kuprum smile. "i love you too. i was alwayz hiding my flushed feelings because i waz zcared of how you would rezpond." Zebede paused and looked at Kuprum with a serious look and said "do you wanna be matezpritz?' Kuprum smiled and said "THAT SOUNDS A+MAZ+ING!" Folykl went out of her shared hive with Kuprum and sensed the two males. She was playing a game on her phone with her wireless headphones harmonzing the tunes in her ears. Kuprum wrapped his right arm around the back of Zebede's neck and grinned. Zebede kissed him with passion and love. Folkyl took out her phone camera quickly and snapped a pic with a devilish grin. Zebede finished the kiss and said "letz hang out again zometime." Kuprum said "GOOD I+DE+A!" Zebede left for his hive and Folykl went back inside with her best pic yet.

A post on Trollstagram was of Zebede and Kuprum kissing and the caption said "two- do-rks ma-ki-ng o-u-t." Kuprum was flustered for the entire day.

 

THANKS FOR READING!!!

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! So I hope that was decent and if you want you can follow me on Homestuck and Hiveswap Amino! I'm TrashyTavros (MMS) (CertifiedTrashBoi). The quirks for the characters were made by my friend teensytinySmile on Homestuck and Hiveswap Amino.


End file.
